User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/P/W Focused Warrior
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #Favored. – Taeryn 19:22, 16 February 2007 (CST) #Well, I do agree about the self-heal and all. But aside from that the build works pretty well. Defiant Elements 23:48, 16 February 2007 (CST) #— image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 13:07, 19 February 2007 (CST) #Not the best possible Axe paragon build, but considering claims like "you can't maintain refrain without a non-adrenaline chant".... Yes, you can. Focused anger and IAS builds up adrenaline incredibly fast. Unless, of course, you're not attacking anything. In that case, why the heck do you need refrain on? For decoration? :) Lol . Edit: Reviewing the PW TOF Tank, it is very similar... I'm not so sure which is better, but it's a small difference. Maybe this should just be a variant on the other page NightAngel 12:37, 22 February 2007 (CST) #FAVORED. I used a similar build without focused anger and Triple Chop and it worked fine. Also might want to look into adding Natural Temper but adren cap may be 100%...I dunno... Caramel Ni #- ''Leader Rat'' 10:23, 25 February 2007 (CST) #If this was PvP, I'd say no...but it isn't. Really fun and VERY nice DPS.Cheese Slaya 22:06, 28 February 2007 (CST) #Burning, huge adrenaline gain, IAS, decent self-heal. What more could you want?--Manbeast15 08:37, 28 February 2007 (CST) :::There is NO self-heal with this build. [[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 23:40, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #^This too be favoured. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 05:10, 2 March 2007 (CST) Unfavored: #Not even a decent self heal. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 17:39, 16 February 2007 (CST) #Why use an axe on a paragon then? Van Wark 00:28, 20 February 2007 (CST) #ToF Tank >>>> this --Deathwing 13:51, 20 February 2007 (CST) #Swords? A Paragon can do more damage with an axe (^) or even a scythe. Try something else. I tried this and can't do much, sorry. 71.135.109.187 22:34, 20 February 2007 (CST) Oh, and you can't maintain Refrain without a non-adrenaline chant, really. #Not useful at all. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:17, 23 February 2007 (CST) #YOu may have 80 AL, but even warriors have a Self heal. --SBR 22:07, 28 February 2007 (CST) #For a melee char some sort of Self heal is REQUIRED in PvE. Plus you need to have a Energy Chant to keep Refrain up between fights.[[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 23:40, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #No self heal. -- Bug 14:35, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Discussion We just favour it without any discussion? --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 07:07, 17 February 2007 (CST) :Favored means there isn't any discussion...--Rickyvantof 12:01, 18 February 2007 (CST) Even though it causes burning... Van Wark 00:29, 20 February 2007 (CST) This is pointless. I'll keep my favored vote because it DOES work, but I actually support adding it as a variant on the TOF build. THat build was the location for a HUGE battle of opinions, and in the end the forces of change and diversity won. Yay for beating the "just use a warrior" crowd. So really, the war is over, and there is no purpose in rehashing the debate in a smaller scale. Ps: at the time I loved using my Paragon as support, so resisted the idea of merging it with a warrior. Now that support paragons have been beaten up with the nerf bat... NightAngel 12:54, 22 February 2007 (CST)